


As Numerous as the Stars in the Sky

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Freckles, M/M, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch loves Sandy's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Numerous as the Stars in the Sky

Were he more confident in his ability to draft and compose poetry he imagines he’d spend a great deal of time penning sonnets regarding the freckle dappled skin on display before him. But alas, his way with words seems to vanish when he puts pen to paper, so there is a regretful lack of verses for him to lovingly quote during their stolen moments together.

Still, there are other ways to show his appreciation. He vowed to himself, years and years ago, that he would kiss every golden freckle he could find on Sandy’s skin and, should he ever run out of spots to lavish his attention on, kiss them all over again.

There are so many, each one bright like a shining star, and he wants nothing more than to map out the constellations and clusters with his lips. So that’s what he does.

Sandy, though usually the more assertive between the two of them, enjoys the attention Pitch generously bestows upon him. Pitch presses his lips across the bridge of his nose, down his jaw, and pays particular attention to his favourite collection of dots that are large and orangey-gold on Sandy’s shoulders. He laps at the skin, drawing patterns with his tongue, and moves lower, sinking his teeth into the skin around the largest freckle Sandy has, located on his upper right ribs and shaped like a star burst. 

Sandy's hands twist in his hair and he pushes Pitch down even further.

Pitch chuckles against his skin and moves further down than Sandy was hoping, brushing his lips against the smattering of spots on the insides of Sandy's thighs and ignoring the way Sandy lightly tugs at his hair, trying to coax him just a little higher.

He'll never get tired of feeling the warm flesh against his lips. Sometimes, after they've worn themselves out and Sandy falls asleep, he'll stay up for hours just to press kisses up and down Sandy's dotted spine. But Sandy is awake and, though he does enjoy the attention, he can only take so much before his mind wanders over what else they could be doing with their limited time together.

Sandy tugs again, a little harder this time, and Pitch bows to his will.

There is a spot on the underside of Sandy's cock, near the base, which Pitch has always believed looked like a heart, so naturally the first thing he does is run his tongue over the area, delighting in the feeling of Sandy's fingers twitching against his scalp.

He draws his tongue the rest of the way up and takes the head into his mouth, nursing it as he trails his index finger along the shaft, tracing a quartet of freckles that he'd long since memorized.

Sandy's hips jerk and he pushes an unresisting Pitch all the way down, silently gasping when Pitch hums around him. His fingers grip tighter, a sharp prick of pain against a backdrop of pleasure.

One of Pitch's hands grips at a gold speckled hip, the other trails down to take hold of his own weeping erection. He keeps his touches soft, barely there, not wanting to reach his peak too soon.

Sandy fucks into his mouth, one hand still tangled in his hair, keeping him grounded, while the other ghosts over Pitch's lips. Pitch glances up, Sandy's pupils are dilated to the point where there's only a small ring of gold around black, and they seem to get even wider when their eyes meet. His movements become a bit more frantic, it won't be long now, and Pitch keeps their eyes locked as he ruts into his hand and greedily swallows down everything Sandy gives him.

He pulls away with a satisfied sigh and runs his tongue from Sandy's navel up to his clavicle, then he presses more kisses to his much loved shoulder freckles before Sandy, with a roll of his eyes, reels him in to touch their lips together.


End file.
